


Caught a break

by UriPara



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Comfort, Complete, Don’t be fooled by the lure of spice, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Drama, One Shot, Other, Plants, Pollen, Roots - Freeform, Touching, Xenophilia, and the peeps on discord for helping, relationship, tervo, this hits emotionally, this was semi experimental style choice with chapters, ty to my editor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Korvo and Terry talk about how hard it is to get some free time for some spice, but once they do it lets loose the feels.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Terry can’t catch a break

Saturday: 

Korvo stirred from his sleep as Terry wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the back of his head. The morning sun barely started to emerge through their bedroom curtains but it was a welcome sight. Korvo didn’t seem to mind and leaned back against his green partner. 

Terry held him happily, Korvo had been acting weird since yesterday, but now he was so cute and docile when he was sleeping. Terry moved his arms and slowly scooted Korvo over so that he was laying on top of him for the embrace. 

The blue alien glared as he sat up, “I was trying to sleep.” 

“Yes! Good morning,” Terry then began kissing Korvo’s neck and moving his hands up and under his blue night shirt. 

Korvo continued, “You woke me up before the alarm.” The green alien continued his motions and ran his tongue across the other’s neck, “Now's not the time for this Terry.”

“Why not?” His smirk only served to make Korvo more upset. 

The blue alien grabbed the hands at his waist, “I have to make the replicants breakfast before school.”

“Right of course,” he nodded before going right back to kissing his neck. 

Korvo swallowed, “T-then let go!”

“Mmm, I would,” he gripped more firmly at Korvo’s waist and lower back while planting kisses along his chest, “but it’s a Saturday.”

Korvo gasped, he had no viable excuse, “I should still...get to work on the ship then. Or-or prepare the blocks for the block party.” He kept looking at the door frame for some reason. 

Terry blew a raspberry, “The cubes for the block party can wait.” He hooked his thumbs through the pajama shirt and lifted it upward to expose Korvo’s belly. 

Korvo tried to push it back down as Terry smooched his waist. The blue alien whined as his partner kissed and ran his mouth down and across his pudgy waist. Korvo closed his eyes tightly as Terry’s lips grew closer to his mound. 

Korvo placed his shaky hands on Terry’s shoulders, “T-there’s something I should tell you-“

The doorbell rang and Korvo’s eyes shot open, Terry groaned lightly as he knew the moment was ruined. He put his hands to his sides and leaned back against the pillow as Korvo got off him. Terry silently judged him as Korvo scrambled to get dressed, still in whatever strange mood since yesterday. 

When Korvo reached the front door, it was their neighbors Mathew and his wife Eliza, together they cheerily asked, “What are you going to be bringing to the block party?” Terry watched from the staircase, arms crossed, before getting his toothbrush. 

Korvo rubbed his sleepy eyes, “Umm, blocks?” He had quickly dawned his robes and bent to pick up Pupa as it grabbed at Eliza’s shoes. 

Terry appeared behind him brushing his teeth, still in his pajamas, “To clarify, are rectangles allowed?”

Mathew nodded, “Any dishes are allowed! We are just trying to prevent duplicates.” 

Korvo shook his head, “The plates must be blocks as well?” 

They seemingly did not hear him and replied, “For example: we are bringing roast and apple pie.” 

Terry replied with a mouth full of suds, “I’m making square stake! And Korvo is going to make jello!” 

The neighbors cheered, “Sounds good! Thank you!” They wrote down their answers and walked off to the next home. Korvo closed the door with a groan and Terry went to the kitchen to finish brushing his teeth. 

The replicants came down stairs in their jammies as well. Jesse wore a pink rabbit onesie, while Yumyulack wore a whale shark onesie. 

Yumyulack was the first to speak, “Why was someone ringing the doorbell so early?”

Korvo headed for the kitchen, “Just the neighbors checking in about the party tomorrow.” 

Jesse opened the fridge and grabbed a juice, “What should we wear?”

Terry rinsed his brush out in the sink, slipping under the radar because usually Korvo would tell him to do that in the bathroom. Something was odd about him and he was gonna find out what, but they needed some alone time. 

And so began the week long journey:

Sunday:  
Terry pouted in bed as Jesse snuggled up between them. Korvo typed on his handheld device and mumbled to himself about ship repairs. The block party had been fun but Jesse ate too much and got sick. He saw Yumyulack stuff mashed potatoes into a baggy and run inside while Korvo ate some kind of marshmallow fruit salad. They had no private time as everything was devoted to the party. He sunk into his pillow and rested his head on Jesse before gradually falling asleep. 

Monday:  
He had high hopes but accidentally slept in and was nearly late to dropping off the replicants. Korvo had agreed to help the neighbors with their ground squirrel problem, he smelled like dirt and was exhausted by the time he came to bed. No luck. Worst of all Terry felt like he hadn’t done much to help. Also what was a ground squirrel? Don’t they live in trees? 

Tuesday:  
Not any better. The Pupa found his stash of chocolate filled licorice and tried going down the stairs in a laundry basket. Laundry was everywhere and the Pupa hiccuped large bubbles that popped and stunk up the house. Jesse and him did make a rad papier-mâché volcano for school though. Korvo went to bed early after dinner, angry about Pupa finding candy and having to clean. 

Wednesday:  
Better for maybe 5 minutes in the kitchen before Pupa came inside with a dead crow and made Korvo yell at him. No finger stuff. Korvo seemed to be over his bad mood for a few minutes but nope. 

Thursday:  
He suggested they go see a movie. But he got too engrossed in it himself to talk with Korvo like he had planned. Also Yumyulack got scared by the villain and requested to sleep in their bed. Not because he was frightened but because, “it was such a surreal experience that I feel that sleeping in my own bed would hinder my enjoyment of the memory.” The blue child kept hogging the sheets and making his feet cold. 

Friday:  
He helped Korvo fix the flux output on the ship, but they had to wear heavy hazmat suits that prevented any Tom foolery. Pupa saw an ad for slushies and kept repeating the word over and over again. Also the replicants came home with a large dog that was actually a bobcat, so they had to clean that mess up all night and comfort them when they returned it to the wild. Here’s to hoping the weekend will be better. 

Saturday-


	2. Korvo can’t catch a break

Friday:

The world seemed off white and hazy, like its colors had been switched to low. The P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. robot watched from the door frame, holding the sleeping Pupa in her robotic arms, “Unbelievable.” Her face seemed obscured but her stern judgemental demeanor and tone of voice were all too clear. 

Korvo was close to tears as a ragged breath tore through his throat, “It’s not what you think!” He gasped sharply as Terry’s hips connected with his once more. Effectively being caught in the act. 

“Not what I think?” She put a hand to her hip, “I can’t believe you are cucking me. My own husband, in my own home. Unbelievable.” She seethed and stomped at the hard wood. 

Korvo’s back slid against the bed as Terry gripped his hips and continued thrusting in and out of him, “No really! Ah-I’m-Ah!” His body quaked and he desperately gripped at Terry’s firm hands. Terry’s face was also obscured. 

The nagging wife mode continued, “You don’t think I’ve wanted to see other people too? And I was a good wife,” she put a hand to her forehead dramatically, “I always said no! And now this, I come home to this!” 

Korvo’s back strained as he tried to focus on the manc ave hating bot, “Please! It’s not-God-Ah!” Terry pushed his legs back and continued his assault, “Terry is just-helping me?” How they got here, he had no clue, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The bot swapped the sleeping Pupa to her other arm, “You haven’t touched me in years! But you’ll let your roommate go to town on you in our own bedroom?! We sleep here Korvo, you’re disgusting! I don’t need this!” Korvo shivered and bit his lip as the robot continued her tirade, “You never satisfied me!”

He felt his chest rising and a tightening in his gut, “Fuck.”

“I’m going to my mothers! She was right about you!” The robot turned and Korvo’s frame shook as Terry thrusted deeply against him. He swallowed a gasp and tried in vain as his body tried to reach the edge of something. 

The alarm suddenly sounded and Korvo bolted upright, sending Pupa clear off the bed spread. Sweat was pouring down his face and his mound ached terribly. He gripped at his chest and turned off the clock, “Damn.” 

Terry blinked, “What’s wrong?” He looked around and saw Pupa staggering and trying to make its way to the door. 

Korvo patted down the blankets nervously, “Nothing, nothing, the alarm startled me.” He had never dreamed something like that before. “We’ll just head down stairs.” He then scooped up Pupa and headed out the bedroom door in a hurry. 

He placed Pupa on the floor and poured himself some cereal while his hands shook. He could fix this, he could get over it, he would be better than this. He just needed some time. 

Terry came down the stairs and asked “Are you sure you’re alright!”

“Of course! I’m fine!” He snapped, causing his cereal to sway. He couldn’t look at his partner, not after that dream. 

“Well alright…”

“It is alright!” He picked up his cereal and stomped off. 

And so the week began: 

Saturday:   
Terry was insistent that morning but Korvo felt too embarrassed and upset about his dream for any Tom foolery. Their neighbors came to visit and gave him a good excuse to leave the room, though he wished they hadn’t. After that they spent the day cooking and getting ready for the party tomorrow. 

Sunday:  
The block party was fantastic, all the neighbors liked their square shaped food. Odd that no one else had provided any equally shaped food, but perhaps they didn’t understand the instructions. He personally enjoyed Susan’s strange dish called the “Waldorf Salad.” Yumyulack left to play with the holideck half way through and unfortunately Jesse got sick. Perhaps it was due to the salad named Waldorf. 

Monday:  
Susan and Jamal asked for help getting rid the ground squirrels on their lot. He was at first confused by the notion because it was common knowledge that squirrels roosted in trees and the ones without bushy tails were called rats and weren’t as arboreal. He helped regardless and built a subsonic transmitter to blast bass into the holes, it backfired and coated him and the neighbor’s house with mud. Terry helped him draw a bath.

Tuesday:  
Busy day. Pupa got chocolate wasted and tried some stunts on the staircase, Korvo found out that the flux output on the ship needed repairs, and Yumyulack was raving about forest life at the kitchen table. Which deeply worried him. 

Wednesday:  
He washed dishes and counted down the time before the machine upstairs would finish fabricating the hazmat suits he needed. Terry had caught him by the dishwasher and stuck his hands under his robes and apron. He welcomed the touch after worrying about his dream for so long, but then Pupa tracked in blood and feathers from outside and it made him upset all over again. 

Thursday:  
The hazmat suits had to be resown after a power outage resulted in flawed seems. Terry suggested they all go see a movie and Korvo appreciated the idea. However, Yumyulack didn’t like the movie and wanted to sleep in their room. Korvo thought he was scared of the villain and it’s musical number. 

Friday:  
Terry helped Korvo fix the flux output on the ship. It went well and could now perfectly out perform any conduit of production for candela. Then the replicants came home with a bobcat on a leash, the thing pooped all over the house and staggered everywhere. When he confronted them they said they had shot it with the dumb ray. It was a hassle driving it back to the woods. The kids sniffled as the thing disappeared into the bushes and Korvo was looking forward to the weekend. 

Now it was Saturday-


	3. Caught a break

That Saturday. 

It was a crisp morning as Korvo and Terry slept side by side in their bedroom. Both seemingly still exhausted from the late night escapades of returning a wild animal to the woods. Terry was the first to wake up and stretched out before noticing Korvo sleeping towards him. 

The green alien looked over and sighed loudly before sinking into the mattress for attention, he glanced over to see if his partner noticed. Korvo didn't stir so he did the same action again, only louder. 

Korvo gripped the covers but didn’t open his eyes, “What’s wrong?” 

Terry opened his mouth to reply but sighed again while looking out the window. He slowly added, “Nothing.”

Korvo rubbed his face,“I don’t believe you.”

Terry kicked at the sheets, “I just. Uhhh. It’s finally the weekend so-and I’ve been trying all week, but uh.” 

Korvo squinted at the window, “That wasn’t very concise.” 

Terry fiddled with the covers, “Why don’t you ever-I mean I know, cause you’re you, but I just. I- nevermind” 

Korvo readjusted his pose and closed his eyes again, “Why don’t I what?” 

Terry looked sheepish, “It’s nothing, but I noticed you weren’t feeling good last weekend? What was wrong?” He really wanted to bring up that they hadn’t fooled around in quite some time, but didn’t after figuring it would be rude. 

Korvo paused and cleared his throat, “I had a...I don’t really know what to call it.” He felt gooblers threaten to leave his skin as he whispered, “A sex dream?”

Terry was now fully invested, “Oh?” 

Korvo opened his eyes and played with his fingers, “It-it was last weekend. It was about you and P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. watched…” He looked over to see what his partner thought. 

Terry nodded sagely, “Nice.” 

Korvo shook his head, “No! It was abhorrent, why would I dream about something like that?”

“That’s why you were upset?”

“Yes!”

Terry shrugged, “It was just a dream man.”

“I know! But it bothered me…it was like a human dream.” 

“You know how humans dream?” 

“No, it was. What we were doing. You know those dumb human mating shows where they just rub and thrust against each other?”

Terry smiled, “Yeah! I remember the neighbors got really uncomfortable when we were streaming them through Hulu at our July of fourth party?” 

Korvo nodded, “Exactly! Like-why are you upset, you do that stuff in private all the time?”

“Right? When we spied on them they were going at it like nothing was strange.”

“And they think we’re the weird ones!” They both laughed and Korvo cleared his throat. He sat up, “Anyway yeah, in the dream you were...but I didn’t see anything!” 

“We were doing it like humans?”

Korvo looked away, “Yeah.”

“So we didn’t have roots?”

Korvo shook his head and whispered, “Nope.”

Terry scrunched his face, but then changed his expression, “Wait no, I could wave it around like a helicopter, that would be kinda neat for a day.” 

Korvo gasped, “I disagree.” 

“I said a day! It's not like I’m gonna chop mine off or anything! Was I any good in the dream? Did we do finger stuff?” His desire for details took over his attempts to not sound rude. 

Korvo flushed, “I don’t want to get into it, I was more focused on P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. being dissatisfied-” he coughed quickly to hide his words, “I mean disappointed!-in me.” 

Terry stretched out on the bed, “Huh, that's weird?” He decided to pry more, feeling a tinge of jealousy, “You haven’t had any more dreams? Not even after seeing me wearing my cute apron?”

Korvo cocked his head, “You mean last weekend at the party? When you embroidered it with “dinner’s ready when you hear the smoke alarm” and it made people laugh?” 

Terry had a wide smile, “Exactly.” 

Korvo replied flatly, “No. No I didn’t”

Terry laid across the bed and crossed his arms over Korvo’s legs, “Oh,” he paused, “But did you think it was cute?”

“What?”

Terry had hopeful eyes, “Did you think I looked cute?”

Korvo cocked his head, “What? Why?” 

Terry pouted, “The neighbors complimented me.” But Korvo hadn’t. 

Korvo scratched at his palm, “You looked cute, yes. And everyone seemed to like the food.” 

Terry beamed, “Thank you!” 

Korvo smiled, “You were cute the whole party.” He had greeted everyone and raved about the food. It made it that much more fun. 

Terry’s eyes felt misty, “Really?”

Korvo blushed, “I don’t tell you this stuff cause you get like this, it’s embarrassing.” 

Before Korvo could continue Terry grabbed his face and kissed him. They didn’t usually show affection this way, it was relatively new due to the induction of human customs. Usually a hit or miss kind of thing. 

When he pulled away Korvo held his wrists, “What was that for?”

Terry touched their foreheads together, “I don’t know, you’re the one having dreams about doing more human stuff.” 

Korvo turned color, “T-that’s…yeah okay.” He grabbed Terry and pulled him forward to kiss him back. They didn't kiss perfectly. It was rushed and messy, but genuine. Terry cupped Korvo’s face and hesitantly moved his tongue across the other’s. The blue alien sighed as Terry moved his hands down Korvo’s frame. 

Korvo pressed forward and Terry eagerly opened his mouth wider to deepen their kiss. Their bed creaked lightly as they started to fumble with each other’s clothes. They both sat upright and started to move their hands around one another. Terry shifted Korvo’s shirt up and began to rub his palm against the blue alien’s mound, while Korvo worked over Terry’s top. 

Korvo hissed into Terry’s mouth as his partner coaxed out his roots and quickly ran them along his fingers. Terry smiled happily at how easy it was to get Korvo riled up. He twisted his wrist and let the long roots curl along his fingers and rub across his hand. 

He pressed their foreheads together and watched as Korvo shuttered and moaned from the gentle motions. Despite himself Terry started to feel more jealous and upset about said dream. Why did Korvo hide it from him? He couldn’t focus and started to worry. 

Korvo stroked Terry through his pants and managed between breaths “We really haven’t-done this-in a-while.” His breath was warm and his hands were slowly bringing his partner to the edge. 

Terry struggled to keep his concentration and simply replied, “I’ve been trying.” Before he shifted upward and let his fingers rake through the other’s wet tangles. Terry pressed against Korvo’s chest and shuddered. His own roots pressed heavily against the confines of his pajamas as his partner prodded them through the fabric. He let out a shaky sigh and continued to work his partner over first, “Do you like this?”

Korvo felt his sanity slipping away, “What do you mean?” He thought the answer was obvious as his roots dripped and curled around Terry’s fingers. 

Terry twisted his wrist again and shuttered, “You like this right?” The roots tangled in response and wrapped around his hand. 

Korvo’s throat was dry and he wasn’t running on all cylinders, “What are you talking about?” His hips twitched and he felt his chest growing tighter as he was nearing the edge. 

Terry’s breath was ragged and he sounded desperate, “Say-say you do.” He placed his forehead against Korvo’s and shivered again. His own restrained roots twisted amongst themselves and started to stain his clothes with their need to be touched. 

Korvo groaned and moved Terry’s hand back, “W-why are you acting like this?” His skin was still flushed and warm as he tried to calm down. His roots curled out to try and reach the hand but Korvo held it back. 

Terry gave an awkward smile, “Different?” He was a dark green and his expression turned into a pout as Korvo wasn’t buying it. 

“Please just tell me,” Korvo was exasperated and his roots stung from loss of contact. 

Terry bit his cheek, “I don’t always,” he lowered his shoulders, “feel like I’m enough?” He looked to Korvo for comfort but Korvo just stared back. “Why didn’t you tell me about your dream?”

Korvo let go of his hand, “Because it wasn’t important.”

“Because you wanted to keep it a secret.” 

“It was embarrassing,” he was starting to breathe normally again. “There is more you aren’t telling me.”

Terry looked away, “I don’t know, it feels like you don’t always want to do stuff like this.” 

Korvo scoffed, “That’s ridiculous,” but then he thought about it, “maybe you’re right though.” He lowered his shoulders. 

Terry suddenly whispered, “Korvo...what if we don’t work out!?” 

Korvo blinked and paused, “Why wouldn’t we?” 

“I don’t know.” Terry started to cry and gripped the pillow before whimpering, “I don’t know.” 

Korvo sighed, “We’re fine Terry.” He handed him a box of tissues from the side of the bed. 

“Then why are you keeping secrets from me?” 

Korvo swallowed his quick irritation, “I told you, it’s not something I would just share! It’s not like I’m going to go dig up P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A.” Korvo sat up straight, “Why would you even think that? We’re not like that.” If anything Korvo was more worried since Terry had been married and pair bonded before. 

Terry giggled and sniffled, “I don’t know. Sometimes I think you’ll just decide to go somewhere else.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Korvo rolled his eyes and pulled back the tissue box. 

Terry leaned forward, “But I still feel like, I feel like you never wanna do stuff with me. Stuff like this.” 

“You say that as we are doing /stuff like this/.” He placed the box aside and turned back, “But I get it...” They had been busy all week and it had been hard for them to spend any private time together. “I’ve just been busy. We’ve just been busy.” 

“You did a lot for the neighbors and with the ship.” 

Korvo grimaced, “Such a hassle.” 

“Sorry I don’t help out much.”

“What are you talking about? You help all the time, you do small little things that add up.” 

“I do?”

“You help with the ship, the replicants, you’re just as busy as I am.” Korvo then pushed Terry back down onto the bed and sat on top of him, “You want to spend more time like this? Doing this nonsense?” 

Terry flushed and swallowed thickly, “Y-yes?” Korvo leaned forward and placed a hand behind his back to grab at Terry’s roots. Neither of their sets had returned to their mounds and were plenty ready to play again. 

The green alien sucked in a quick breath as his hips jerked from the sensation. Korvo slipped his hand down farther and pushed the pajamas aside before waving his fingers to tickle the tips of Terry’s roots.

While the pose was a bit awkward Korvo still managed to lean down and run his tongue across Terry’s neck. The green alien gripped his partner’s hips as he felt his roots twitch and strain to reach Korvo’s fingers.

The blue alien dragged his teeth lightly across Terry’s skin and placed his arm above himself to remain stable. He felt his own roots grip at his nightshirt but ignored them to continue teasing Terry. He heard a strained “fuck” and let his hand dip lower to tangle with the needy roots. He smirked as Terry’s grip on his waist tightened. The roots squirmed and strained to get more of a grip on his hand, rolling over each other and each of his fingers. 

Korvo then gently removed his hand and heard Terry let out a choked sob before he adjusted his hips to be just above his partner’s. He slipped his hand back into the tangles and pressed his palm against the base. The roots twitched and slid across his hand as he slowly started stroking them. They were firm and inexplicably warm, his own roots were staining his shirt as they leaked and fought the material for freedom. 

Korvo leaned forward and captured Terry’s mouth, his shirt and hand prevented their roots from touching though. He pressed in and rocked against his hips, dipping in and moving slow and smooth. Terry moaned and met Korvo’s tongue while rolling his chin up. His green fingers twitched around his partner’s hips and gripped at the fabric. 

With a quick upward tug of Korvo’s nightshirt, he held him steady. Korvo squeaked as Terry positioned him above his roots, but the green alien took a moment to gently stroke Korvo’s now that they were free. 

Korvo moved his hand away from Terry’s tangles and gripped his shoulders. He panted above his partner and shuddered as his roots were gently thumbed and rubbed. Terry gripped them and slowly positioned them downward so that they would swirl and touch his, but just barely. 

When they connected it was light and only served to drive them closer. They both groaned as the system’s tips curled around one another in desperation. Terry adjusted his grip before he thrusted upward and brought the pair together. 

Korvo gasped sharply as he gripped his partner’s shoulders and shuddered. Their roots tangled and glided against one another happily, sending small jolts of bliss through their bodies. Terry’s hands twitched and he loosened his hold on Korvo before gripping him again and roughly thrusting back up. 

Korvo’s back arched and he let out a choked gasp as his body trembled, breath hitching each time his roots swirled around Terry’s. His body felt limp as each thrust rocked their roots together and apart again. They were too slick to find purchase and simply rutted against one another. 

Korvo whined and fought to keep his hips down, he moved his hands on top of Terry’s and swallowed thickly, “I-I think.” 

Terry’s eyes perked at that and he rested Korvo against his hips so that they could tangle together fully. Their roots quickly slid over each other and moved emphatically, sending tingles up their spines and creating sloppy wet noises. 

Korvo bent forward and tightened his grip on his partner’s hands. He panted against his chest and rocked against his hips before Korvo sank forward into his partner’s shoulder, ecstasy blooming through him in little jolts as he finally met his limit. 

Terry held back long enough to effectively milk his partner’s roots; he coiled and squeezed around the other’s weeping tendrils before finally coming himself. 

He bit his lip as the gushing thick fluid pooled on his chest and dripped onto the bed sheets. Korvo continued to pant in his ear before he sat up and laid back against Terry’s propped up knees. Tery felt dizzy in the best way and smiled between gasps for air. 

Their roots slowly untangled and slipped back into their mounds ever so gracefully. Korvo was a deep purple as he shifted his nightshirt down, “Happy?” He shifted his hips back and laid his palms against the bed by his partner’s face. 

Terry rested his hands on Korvo’s knees, “Yes! Perfect Saturday.” Korvo smiled and they kissed again but soon heard the creaking of their door. 

Pupa slowly opened it with a cherry slurpee in hand and stared at them. They stared back and neither party moved before the Pupa turned and left, closing the door behind it. They then heard the slug creature wake up the replicants and Yumyulack shouted “Hell yeah slurpies!” 

Korvo whispered, “How did…?” 

Terry shrugged, “We should get up now.” He looked down at his chest and knew he should shower. 

Korvo was now a light purple, “Yeah we should.”


End file.
